Letting Go
by Forest of Magic
Summary: Years after Wendy left Neverland with the Lost Boys, Peter Pan still hasn't let go. He visits the real world for the comfort of humanity, and finds someone else who also needs to let go... Work in progress. Peter/OC. Based on the 2003 movie. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They are all the same. All of them.

They have romantic dreams about Neverland, sometimes about me. But they always go home, and I never see them again.

They're all like…like Wendy. She flew home with her two brothers and all the Lost Boys. My Lost Boys. She left me alone with Tinkerbell.

It's not that I don't like Tink. She's nice—most of the time. But fairies can only feel one emotion at a time because they are so small. So when she feels something, it's all-out, over-the-top emotion. This one-emotion stuff can get tiring sometimes.

Wendy, the Lost Boys, John, Michael—they were real people with many emotions at one time. Sometimes when Wendy was talking, I'd just watch her face as emotions flowed across it. When she left, I couldn't help but feel lonely.

Maybe that loneliness is what brought me back to Earth. The feeling of needing someone real nearby.

I don't know exactly where I ended up. Maybe in that place they call America. I just don't know.

I flew past the houses, just wandering the streets.

The world had changed so much since I had been here last. The air was thicker. There weren't many open spaces. I felt sorry for this changed world. They spent so much time building up that they didn't see the beauty of the sky. So much time building out that they missed the beauty of the landscape.

Tinkerbell, who flew beside me coughed. I turned me head to look at the little, golden fairy. She looked a little sicker than usual. Her usually glittery sparkle looked dull. "You okay, Tink?"

Tink's reply was in the form of a sneeze. _She must be getting sick from all the non-believers. There must be more of them than there used to be…_

"We won't stay here much longer," I replied, flying towards a random house.

The house was small. It's old, blue paint was peeling, and a couple shingles were missing from the roof. The small windows were covered by dark curtains.

The house made me feel sad for some reason. It just seemed like a lachrymose sort of place.

I flew around the house, looking for an open window or something. Finally, in the back of the house, I found a window that was slightly open. Inside, I could see a girl sitting with her back against the wall, writing. Her hair was long and brown, just like Wendy's had been, except this girl had pulled hers back into a ponytail. The girl's eyes were a brilliant green, like two emeralds. She wore a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt with a poem written on it in fancy lettering. I scanned the words:

"_Don't wish,_

_Don't start,_

_Wishing only_

_Wounds the heart…"_

--"I'm Not That Girl" from **Wicked**

Suddenly she looked up. Grabbing Tink's small body gently in my hand, I flew swiftly up onto the roof. Tinkerbell, who was beating on me and letting out a series of annoyed squeaks, tried to pull herself out of my hand. "Tink, shh!" I whispered quickly. She frowned at me and crossed her arms across her chest.

I heard the girl's window open. I slid silently towards the edge of the roof, trying to get a better look at the girl. I could see her looking around, seeming confused. Then she sighed. "Why couldn't you be real?" she muttered, looking up at the stars. "Come take me away."

Sighing, she retreated back into her room, but she left her window open.

I sat, confused about what she had just said. Who did she mean? Why did she want to leave? What was so bad in her life that made her want to leave?

Tink's coughing brought me back into reality. Her light dimmed slightly, and she shivered.

"Okay, okay. Let's go," I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"Peter!"_

_I turned around in the air at the sound of Wendy's voice._

_There she stood in the window, looking out at me with those beautiful eyes, a sad, but hopeful look coming across her face._

_"You won't forget me, will you?"_

_"Me? Forget? Never," I replied._

_Wendy smiles up at me and I feel a deep sadness. My thoughts turn sad. Maybe Captain Hook had been right…She'll grow up, and someone else will take my place…The window will be barred…_

_Suddenly, I'm falling. The sad thoughts are bringing me down…

* * *

_

I woke with a start. It had been that same old dream again. The one with Wendy.

I stood, trying to shake the depressing feeling I always get from that dream.

_"You won't forget me, will you?"_ Wendy's words echoed through my head.

_"Me?"_ I had replied. _"Forget? Never."_

It was true. As much as I wanted to, I still hadn't forgotten. And it felt as though I never would.

I stood and glanced around the empty room. "Tinkerbell," I called. "Where are you, Tink?"

There was the sound of small bells, and Tinkerbell appeared.

"What should we do today, Tink?" I asked, faking happiness. I knew Tinkerbell wasn't fooled, but I hoped that in making my voice cheerful, I could trick myself into feeling happy.

The little bells that made up Tink's voice chimed.

"No, we bothered Hook yesterday."

Tink rolled her eyes and offered another suggestion.

"We saw the mermaids yesterday too. How about we go see Tiger Lily?"

Tink looked pained, and I wanted to take back what I had said.

Tiger Lily had grown up, had children, then she…died.

That had only been a few months ago. I still hadn't quite gotten over it, or gotten used to the fact that she couldn't come back.

"Sorry, Tink," I whispered.

There was a moment of silence, then I lifted into the air.

"Lets just fly," I decided, flying towards the door.

There had been many occasions where I would just fly around Neverland, staring down at all the painful things that reminded me of Wendy, feeling numb. Today was another day like that.

I flew over the mermaid's lagoon, remembering the time Hook had captured Wendy's brothers. "Are mermaids not sweet?" she had said. I sighed.

I was flying so low now that I could reach out and touch the water.

By the time I had rounded the island and approached the faerie tree, I could barely keep myself in the air. As soon as I reached the hollow tree where the faeries lived, I couldn't hold onto the happy thoughts anymore. My memory filled with pictures of Wendy--Wendy dancing, Wendy smiling, Wendy when she was asleep the first time I saw her.

I hit the ground hard. Tears trickled down my cheeks and onto the leafy forest floor. I buried my face in my hands and just lay there, sobbing.

"Peter!" Tink cried in the faerie language.

I couldn't reply.

"Come on Peter, get up and fly," Tink said, pulling gently on my finger.

I shook my head. "I can't, Tink," I replied. "I have no happy thoughts left."

Before Wendy, no one could bring me, the great Peter Pan, down. I was flying high, defying gravity. Nothing, and no one, could keep me on the ground.

_Look at me now, _I thought sadly. _Grounded._

I don't know how long I stayed there. But it doesn't matter in Neverland, right? You never grow older anyways. I could lay there for days, weeks, months, years, even, and I wouldn't change. Tink stayed with me for a while, not even attempting to make me fly. She knew I couldn't do it.

When it began to grow dark, she left, leaving me alone next to the glowing faerie tree. Clouds covered the usually bright moon, and a crack of thunder shook the island. I stood slowly, wiping my eyes with the heel of my hand.

For the first time in many years, I had no happy thoughts.

I couldn't fly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note:_

Not a very long chapter here, I know, but the next one will probably be pretty long. :) I'll try to get the next chapter up really soon. Happy reading! --Forest

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I reached my home in the middle of the night. I was exhausted, physically and emotionally, and drenched from the thunder storm that had shaken the forest. I could barely open the entrance to the Burrow.

The Burrow is a large room underneath a tree. The entrance is a large piece of bark that can be pulled upward to reveal a wooden slide that leads into the main room. The ceiling is made of twisted roots from the old tree above. Everything smells of wood, a rather soothing smell to me.

A large table sits in the middle of the room, surrounded by chairs. The lost boys used to sit in these chairs when we ate together. Various objects were scattered around the room; swords, rocks, sling-shots, a few gold coins, candles.

I turned to the left towards where I slept. My bed was made up of leaves and moss. It was hidden away in a small corner of the room, a curtain of dead leaves shielding it from the rest of the Burrow.

I pulled back the curtain and collapsed onto my bed.

Within a few minutes, I was asleep.

* * *

I awoke late the next day. I lay in my bed, wanting sleep to come back to me, but knowing that it wouldn't. I wasn't physically tired anymore, just emotionally worn out.

After a while of giving myself reasons to get up and go outside, I got the energy to do it. I headed out into the forest by myself on foot, searching my head for happy thoughts.

I walked for about a half an hour when I started thinking about the girl I had seen on the earth. What had she said again? "Why couldn't you be real? Come take me away."

Curiosity set in. What had she meant by this? Why did she want to leave? Was something bad happening? I thought about how happy I had been when I had other people around me.

I was unhappy.

She was unhappy.

I needed company.

She seemed to need company as well.

Perfect.

Thinking of having someone with me made me smile. Maybe we could find some more Lost Boys…and girls. I guess girls aren't so bad. We could play games together, we could fight pirates, we could visit the mermaids, and watch the faeries dance. She could tell the Lost Children stories like _Cinderella_ and _Snow White_…We'd have so much fun together.

Suddenly, I was breaking through a cover of leaves out into the blue sky.

"Yeah!" I shouted, doing a back-flip in midair. I swooped down into the forest, dodging trees with practiced skill. "Tinkerbell!" I called out into the trees. "Where are you, Tink?"

A small ball of light came flying out of the trees, pulling up beside me.

"Come on, Tink," I said to the faerie. "Lets go back to earth."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Even though it was dark outside, Tink and I still found the house. My heart jumped to my throat when I thought about seeing the girl again.

We flew around to the back of the house. I hoped that the girl would be in her room so I could see her.

Her window was open, so I peered in.

The girl was sitting in the corner curled up in a ball, her face buried in her folded arms. She was quivering, her whole body shaking with quiet sobs. I wondered what had happened that was making her cry. Was it something someone had said? Was it loneliness? Had someone left her?

I flew quietly through the open window and landed softly on the floor. The girl didn't notice me. I took a step towards her. "Why are you crying?" I asked.

The girl jumped up, startled. Her sudden movement made me take a few steps backwards and reach for my knife.

The girl wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt and sniffed. "Who are you?" she asked.

I took my hand off my knife and crossed my arms across my chest. "I am Peter Pan," I replied.

"Peter Pan?" she said, cocking her head to one side.

I nodded. "Peter Pan of Neverland."

"Neverland," the girl echoed.

There was a moment of silence. "What is your name?" I asked.

"Isabel," she said. "Isabel Jones."

"Isabel," I whispered to myself. Her green eyes were on me, surveying me from head to toe. She had soft, beautiful features and wavy hair the color of pine bark. One of her cheeks was red from crying, but the other was a shade of purple. I wondered how she could have gotten such a bruise.

My eyes drifted to her mouth. There, hidden in the right hand corner, was a kiss. Just like Wendy. I looked away.

"Peter, were you the one at my window two nights ago?" Isabel asked.

"Yes," I replied. "That was Tink and me."

"Tink?" Isabel cocked her head again.

"She's my fairy," I said, smiling.

Isabel was silent. She didn't tell me there was no such thing as a fairy. I appreciated this.

"Tinkerbell!" I called into the room.

"Shh!" Isabel hurried over to the door and put her ear to it. After a couple moments of silence, she turned back to me. "You must stay quiet!" she whispered tensely. "If my father hears, he will be very angry."

"Your father?" I said.

"Yes. He dislikes it if I make any noise whatsoever. If he knew you were here, his anger would be worse."

"What about your mother?"

"Isabel shook her head. "She's dead."

I was silent. She glanced at me quickly, then looked at the floor. "Don't worry, Peter. I'm used to the pain."

_Used to the pain._ I was too. Used to living without Wendy and the Lost Boys. Used to being alone.

"Come with me," I whispered.

"What?"

"Come with me. I'll teach you to ride the winds back, and away we go."

"Ride the winds back? What are you talking about?"

"Flying. It's the most amazing free feeling."

Isabel smiled slightly. "Where would we fly to?"

"Neverland."

"Where's that?"

I turned to the window. "Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning."

Isabel came to stand beside me, facing the starry sky.

"You live on a star?"

I smiled. "Yes."

"How do you fly?" she asked.

"All it takes is faith, trust, and fairy dust." I started looking around for Tink.

"Pixie dust?"

"Yeah, that's why I need Tink." I moved a vase of small flowers that was on Isabel's desk. There was Tink, just sitting there, glowing dimly. "Oh, Tink," I whispered. "Just a little fairy dust?" I picked her up in my hand. She licked her lips, moving slowly and painfully.

"Did you find her?" Isabel asked, joining me by the desk. She looked down at my hand and smiled.

"Tink, this is Isabel," I said.

Tink raised her hand in a tired greeting.

"Just a little dust, Tink?" I asked again.

Tink rolled her eyes, but shed enough dust for Isabel.

I took the handful of dust and sprinkled it over Isabel's head.

"Now think happy thoughts."

Isabel closed her eyes. "Freedom, forests, flowers, clouds…" She was rising slowly, and I rose with her.

Isabel opened her eyes and gasped.

"I'm flying!" she laughed happily.

I grinned.

Suddenly, there was a fierce knocking on the door. "Isabel, quiet down!"

"My father!" Isabel gasped.

"Out the window!" I shouted.

The door opened just as Isabel made it out. I was close behind.

"Come back here!" Isabel's father cried, running to the window.

"Keep your happy thoughts! Don't look back!"

I took Isabel's hand and together we hurried to Neverland.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:_

I feel awful. You know why? Because I keep forgetting to post! And it makes me feel bad. So, if I am EVER neglecting a story, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Anyway, here's the fifth chapter of Letting Go! Enjoy! --Forest

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As we flew through the night, up towards the stars, I couldn't help but watch Isabel's face. Her expression quickly softened from fear at her father's outburst to awe, then to pure happiness as she watched the trees and houses rush by. Once, she turned and met my eyes, smiling the brightest smile I've seen since Wendy. I couldn't help but smile back.

It was amazing how fast she caught on to flying. It was as if she had done it before and I was just refreshing her memory. Her turns were smooth, not sharp, and she seemed perfectly comfortable in the air. She even closed her eyes once or twice, enjoying the feeling of the wind on her face.

Finally, we broke through the atmosphere, out into space, and I took her hand. "Don't let go," I said, smiling. Then I shot off towards Neverland, her hand tight around mine.

A flash of light, and we were flying over the deep blue sea. In the distance, the sun was rising, turning the clouds pink and purple. The island of Neverland was a green shadow, shining brighter as the sun came up.

I flipped over onto my back and looked up at Isabel. She was smiling uncontrollably, and I could see tears shining in her eyes. Noticing that I was watching her, she glanced down, but she had a hard time taking her eyes off the island for more than a second. "It's so beautiful…" she said. "Like a dreamland."

"It is a dreamland," I replied as we flew over the mermaid's lagoon. A few of the mermaids came to the surface to watch us.

"Mermaids!" Isabel exclaimed dreamily.

"There are also Indians and pirates. And you've already seen the faeries…" I turned to the left, towards where the Indians live. Isabel followed me, entranced.

We flew over the Indian encampment, looking down at the tiny huts below. A couple of the natives looked up and raised their hands in greeting. "Their chief is called Bear Claw. He's helped me defend my hideout from the pirates many times…I have so much to thank him for."

Isabel smiled her understanding, and I continued the tour.

Next we came to the faerie tree.

Just looking at it stung, and I dropped a little lower.

"This," I said, trying to hide the ghosts of my past with a cheerful smile, "is the faerie tree. The faeries dance here every full moon. It's amazing to watch. Wend--" I stopped halfway through my thought.

"Yes?" Isabel asked, looking down at me.

I avoided her gaze. "Nothing." I turned away from the tree and flew towards where Hook's ship was floating. She followed without questioning me further.

We flew up towards the sun and hid in the fluffy cotton clouds, peering down at the pirate ship. "Wow," Isabel whispered in wonder. "It's fantastic."

"Want to take a closer look?" I asked, playfully raising an eyebrow.

"Is it safe?" she asked. I could see the hesitation in her eyes. She was afraid.

"Mostly…" I replied. "But don't worry. I'll be here the whole time. Just hold tight to my hand, and we'll fly through."

Isabel took my hand, smiling uncertainly. I could tell she still wasn't totally sure about this whole 'tempting the pirates' thing.

Together, we flew down towards the ship. I heard Hook shout, "Pan! It's Pan! Load the cannons!"

The pirates rushed around the deck, scrambling to load a few of the cannons before we reached the deck.

They weren't quick enough.

"Oh Captain Hook!" I shouted, flying picking up speed. Isabel's hand tightened around mine, and I glanced back at her. She smiled uncertainly. "Don't worry," I said quietly so only she could hear. "Nothing bad will happen."

We flew down to the level of the deck. "Try and catch us!" I shouted, circling the mast several times.

Down below, I heard Smee ask Hook, "Who is that with him?"

"I don't know," Hook replied. "But she looks like Wendy." Then, to the crew, he shouted. "Aim!"

"Peter?" Isabel said, her voice shaking with fear. I looked back at her again. I could see how afraid she was.

"Okay, lets go," I replied, circling the boat one more time.

"FIRE!" Hook shouted.

"Peter?!" Isabel cried.

Instantly, I turned up towards the clouds, pulling Isabel with me just as the cannonball whizzed through the air where she had been.

"YOU MISSED!" I heard Hook scream at one of the pirates. "HOW COULD YOU MISS?!"

I looked back at Isabel. She was still clutching my hand tightly. Her face was pale from fear, and she was breathing heavily. "You okay?" I asked, flying towards land.

"Umm…I think so…" Isabel replied, her voice shaky. "Just a little…shaken."

"Don't worry. I've lived here for years and I haven't been hurt too badly," I said, smiling.

She looked doubtful.

"Come on, I'll show you where I live," I said.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note:_

I am sooooo sorry that it took soooooo long for this chapter to be posted! But I'm off on summer break now, so it shouldn't be such a long wait for the next chapter ("shouldn't be" being the key phrase here). Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with this story! I love you all. :)

As always, please review! Constructive criticism is always great! -Forest

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It wasn't long before we reached the Burrow. We landed in front of the hidden door, the leaves making a soft crunching sound when our feet hit them. I scanned the trees quickly, just to make sure that the area was safe.

Its not like Hook didn't already know where I live. He had found it when Wendy was around. He'd followed her, and she led him straight here…

I shoved Wendy out of my mind. Only anger could come from thoughts like those.

"This is it," I said, pulling on a vine. A door in the side of a huge nearby tree swung open, revealing a huge, dark, gaping hole. Tinkerbell immediately flew down into the Burrow. "Go ahead and slide on down. It's totally safe, I promise," I told her, gesturing to the doorway.

Isabel still seemed a bit rattled from our quick fly-over of Hook's ship, but she was recovering quickly. She glanced over at me, and I smiled reassuringly. The corners of her mouth slowly turned up, and she confidently took a step into the darkness. I followed her, lowering the door behind me.

"Careful, there's a slide," I warned.

She found the slide and went down. I waited a second, then followed.

She stood in the middle of the floor, mouth slightly open, her beautiful eyes admiring every detail of the room.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"It's wonderful!" she exclaimed, running her hand over the table. She stared up at the ceiling, then moved over to my big chair at the opposite end of the room from the slide. She ran her fingers over the woven twigs and the leaf seat.

Isabel then moved over to a basket of swords and other knickknacks. "Are these real?" she asked, pulling one of the swords out and holding it up.

"Yes," I said, smiling. "They're for when we battle pirates."

"Oh." She carefully put it back where she found it.

She'll get used to the idea. I hope.

She moved over to my corner of the room and pulled the curtain back. "Is this where you sleep?" she asked, her eyes scanning my leaf bed.

"Yeah. It's more comfortable than it looks."

She smiled and walked back to the table, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

No. It isn't just one of the chairs. It was Wendy's chair.

Isabel smiled at me, but I turned away and busied myself with re-lighting a few of the table's candles.

"I love it here. It's so earthy and comfortable," she said. I looked up and met her eyes. They were filled with wonder and excitement. Her happiness made me smile back.

"I'm glad."

Wendy was happy here too. But then she left.

_Isabel is not Wendy_, I reminded myself again.

Isabel yawned, and I realized Isabel had nowhere to sleep.

_Wendy's leaf house,_ I thought.

No. I wasn't ready for that.

I'd only been there a couple times after Wendy left, and, after both times, Wendy wouldn't leave my mind, and I spent a few days sitting alone, staring at the table, imagining that she was there.

But Isabel needed _somewhere_ to stay.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight," I said after a bit of thought.

"What about you?" Isabel replied. "I don't want to cause any discomfort."

"Don't worry about it. I'll sleep on the floor until we find a better arrangement."

She still looked doubtful.

"Really, Isabel. Don't worry."

She shrugged her shoulders. I could tell she was trying to suppress another yawn. "Fine."

Isabel stood and walked over to the bed. She lay down on her side, watching me. I blew out all but one of the candles, leaving the one so it wouldn't be pitch black. I glanced around the room once more, then lay down next to the bed and settled into a comfortable position.

It was silent for a couple of minutes, then Isabel spoke.

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

I smiled slightly and searched for her face in the darkness. She was looking over the edge of the bed at me.

When I didn't say anything for a moment, she looked away and continued, "I don't know what I'd do if I had to stay with my father for another day." She met my gaze again, her eyes wide and trusting. "He's a horrible man."

I didn't say anything, just looked back at her. She readjusted her position again, and said softly, "Goodnight, Peter."

"Goodnight."

I lay quietly in the dark until I heard her breathing slow and I knew she was asleep. Then I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note:_**

This is officially the third time I've tried to write this author's note in! Dumb laptop. I think it has a virus.

Anyway, I used an "American Indian name generator" to get some of the names in this chapter. At midnight, those things can be so funny. They just hook an adjective up to a random noun (mostly nature-y words like "leaf" or "possum"). So why did I need help from one?...I'm just that pathetic sometimes. Names are not my forte.

Enjoy!

~Forest

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I awoke before Isabel the next morning. My whole body was sore from sleeping on the hard ground, but I was determined not to reveal this to Isabel.

I stood, looking down onto my bed where Isabel slept curled up on her side. She looked so serene, just lying there asleep. But one thing wasn't right: her cheek. It was a deep purple.

I'd seen many bruises in my lifetime. The Lost Boys were a rowdy bunch, and they'd sometimes get into fights, or they'd play games that were just a bit too rough. But, of all the bruises I'd seen, none were like this. This one was seemed like Isabel had taken a harder hit than any of the Lost Boys had before.

Without thinking, I reached out and touched Isabel's bruised cheek.

My mistake.

Isabel frowned, and her hand shot up to her cheek, running into my fingers. Her eyes opened, and she looked up at me.

I withdrew my hand. "Sorry," I said, wondering how I'd explain what I had been doing. I took a few steps back to allow her room to stand.

She blinked and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, still frowning. Gently, she pressed on her cheek, and winced slightly. After a moment, she asked, "Is it bruised over?"

I nodded.

Isabel slowly lowered her hand and looked down at the floor for a moment. When she raised her head again, she smiled at me.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked. I could tell she was trying to change the subject, and I let her.

"Yes," I lied. "You?"

She stood and stretched. "The best I've slept in a long time."

"Good," I replied. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Isabel shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten in a while. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded, running her fingers quickly through her hair.

"Great. The tribe told me to stop by any time if I'm hungry, and, well, there's no food here…" I smiled. "And, besides, I need to introduce you to Bear Claw, the chief."

Isabel beamed. "Lets go!" she said excitedly.

I led the way out into the forest, then took off. Isabel followed close behind, dodging trees with ease.

"What do you think of Neverland so far?" I asked, just trying to make conversation.

"It's all I ever dreamed of in one place. Mermaids, fairies, beautiful forests…Everything." Isabel smiled at me, a huge, beautiful grin that lit up her whole face.

Instead of going directly to the Indian village, I detoured over to the mermaid's lagoon so Isabel could see them again. A few of them poked their heads out of the water, looking up at us with their big blue eyes. Isabel smiled down at them. "They're beautiful," she said.

"Don't get too close, though. They may try to drown you," I replied, happy that Isabel hadn't called the mermaids 'sweet' like Wendy had. In that way, history would not repeat itself.

Isabel looked up at me and nodded her understanding. She didn't appear confused, or alarmed. She just accepted it. I wondered if this reflected something—or someone—else in her life.

It wasn't long before we reached the Indian village, which was little more than a circle of teepees with a large fire-pit in the middle. The people looked up at us, and many of them smiled. A few shouted their greetings and gestured for us to come and land. We did, and a group of children ran over.

"Peter! Peter! Come play with us!" they chanted, showing me their wooden toys.

"Maybe later," I replied, mussing up one of the kid's hair.

A chorus of "aww"s followed my response, but they smiled anyway, knowing I would keep my word.

A couple of the kids surrounded Isabel, asking her questions like, "What's your name?" and "Where are you from?", which she answered happily. After a few minutes, little girl—I recognized her as the chief's daughter, Hidden Star—approached Isabel and gave her a big hug. "I like yooooou!" she said in her two-year-old voice. Isabel laughed lightly and hugged the girl back. She looked up at me, beaming.

"I take it that you like children," I laughed.

"I love them," she replied. Hidden Star pulled away, looking up at Isabel.

"Piggie back! Pweeeeeease?"

Isabel laughed again and knelt down, allowing Hidden Star to get on her back. "Hold on tight!" she said enthusiastically before standing. While Isabel spoke to Hidden Star, I couldn't help but think of what a great mother she'd make. If she stayed long enough for us to get together a group of Lost Boys, she could be their mother. She'd probably be a better mother than Wendy was…

Luckily, a voice cut through my thoughts before they could turn sad. "Well, Peter Pan! Welcome back!"

I turned to see the tribe's chief, Bear Claw, striding towards me. Isabel spun around to face him, observing him carefully.

The chief was a large man—taller and broader than anyone I'd ever met, but also kinder and more generous than most. He welcomed us with a warm smile.

"Daddy!" Hidden Star exclaimed happily, reaching for her father. He lifted her off Isabel's back and swung her around. The two of them laughed and held on to each other tightly. When he slowed down, Hidden Star enthusiastically said, "Daddy, that's Isabel! She's niiiiiice."

"It's good to meet you, Isabel. Welcome to Neverland." Bear Claw set his daughter down, and she ran over to Isabel again, taking her by the hand.

"The pleasure is mine," Isabel replied, swinging the little girl's hand in hers.

"Come, come! Are you hungry? We have food to spare," Bear Claw said, ushering us to the largest teepee in the circle. He held the flap open for us, and we ducked in.

Inside, the floor was covered in pillows and blankets of all shapes and sizes. There was a small fire pit in the middle to keep the teepee warm during the cold nights. A large wooden box stood on the left side of the teepee, along with some other objects, normal things like a jacket and a few small toys.

Bear Claw's wife, Golden Leaf, sat on the teepee floor, sewing. She looked up when we entered, and greeted us with a soft "hello." Her long, flowing black hair was braided with a few small flowers—daisies, I think—in it. Her face was heart shaped, and her eyes dark. Hidden Star ran over to her mother and settled beside her. The girl tapped the place next to her eagerly with her small hand.

"Sit wif me, Isabel!" she exclaimed excitedly. Isabel smiled and sat down next to Hidden Star, who immediately moved herself into Isabel's lap. I smiled and seated myself beside them.

"Golden Leaf, this is Isabel. She's a friend of Peter's," Bear Claw introduced.

Golden Leaf smiled at Isabel. "Hidden Star really likes you," she observed softly.

"I really like Hidden Star too. She's a very charming little girl," Isabel replied, giving Hidden Star a hug. Hidden Star giggled and hugged her back.

Golden Leaf looked up at her husband, then quickly asked, "Are you hungry?"

"A bit," I replied. My stomach growled loudly, and Golden Leaf giggled.

"Sounds like more than a bit. And if I know a growing boy—" Golden Leaf stopped mid-sentence. "I meant if I know a _boy of your age_," she corrected quickly, "you are most definitely hungry." She stood and exited the teepee.

"Now," Bear Claw began, turning to Isabel and Hidden Star. "Daughter, could you go help your mother for a few minutes?"

Hidden Star reluctantly slid off Isabel's lap and walked slowly outside. Bear Claw smiled after her, then turned back to Isabel and me, a frown forming on his face.

"It's about Hook. We have reason to believe that he's planning another attack on our camp. The last one left our warriors either weak, injured, or dead. We don't know if we can take another attack!" Bear Claw shifted in his seat. "Strong Hawk is the last of our greatest warriors, and even he is getting tired of all the battles. The rest of our warriors are in training still." Bear Claw shook his head sadly, a tired look coming to his eyes. He looked up at me, his dark eyes pleading. "We need your help. Both of you. If we are to survive the next attack, we'll need you two. Please."

I glanced at Isabel. Her eyes were sad as she looked at the chief. She turned her gaze to meet my eyes, and nodded slightly.

"We'll help," I assured him.

Bear Claw's eyes showed his gratitude immediately. "Thank you, Peter and Isabel." I heard footsteps approaching the teepee. "We'll talk about this later," Bear Claw finished quickly.

Golden Leaf entered the teepee with a tray of fruit and small pieces of meat. She set it over the fire pit so it would be accessible to everyone in the circle. Hidden Star stumbled in after her mother with three apples balanced in her small hands. She set them next to the tray, then went to sit between Isabel and her mother.

"Eat," Golden Leaf urged us, and we happily dug in.

The breakfast conversation was pleasant—no mention of pirate attacks or dead warriors. Isabel and Golden Leaf talked quietly together, and I could tell they were bonding easily. Hidden Star sat between them, playing with a couple of wooden horses. Bear Claw and I discussed the current issue: the lack of rain for the Indian's crops.

After about a half an hour, I noticed that something didn't feel right. Everything was too quiet, too still. And that's when it began. People outside were screaming, and I could hear their quick footsteps as they ran around. Bear Claw stood quickly and went to the door. He looked out, then closed the flap and looked back at us.

I could see the answer to my questions in his eyes, but I dreaded to hear him say it.

"Pirates!"

* * *

_**Author's (continued) ramblings:**_

Will the pirates defeat the tribe? How did Isabel get that bruise on her cheek anyway? Will these questions be answered in the next chapter? Find out when Chapter 8 is posted!

Please review! I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter!

I'm starting chapter 8 right now, and it will be up by next Friday.

~Forest


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note:**_

VERY long chapter here. Almost 3,000 words! Crazy!

I had a bit of trouble figuring out how to write a section in this: Peter Pan had to be away, but you needed to read it. I didn't really want to switch into Isabel's POV because I wouldn't use it again, so I tried to do a 3rd person tense. If that seems weird, let me know.

Please review! ~Forest

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Golden Leaf stood quickly. "What are we to do?" she asked, her voice the loudest that I'd ever heard from her. "We can't take this attack!"

"Do you think I don't know that?" Bear Claw roared back, rushing over to the wooden chest over to the side of the tepee. Golden Leaf shrunk back, pulling Hidden Star close to her. Bear Claw opened the chest and quickly inspected it's contents. Then he pulled out a sword.

"I believe this is your weapon of choice, Peter?" he said, handing it to me. I took it in my hands, getting used to it's weight and length. It was slightly longer and heavier than the one I usually used, but I was sure that I could adjust quickly enough for the fight.

Bear Claw turned to Isabel. "What would you like?" he asked, nodding towards the vast array of weapons in the chest. There were tomahawks, swords, knives, other assorted blade weapons, and a single pistol.

Isabel was silent for a moment. Her eyes showed her shock. "I don't know!" she said, her voice shrill with alarm. "I've never fought pirates before!"

"Give her a sword," I quickly answered for her. Bear Claw offered her the weapon, and she took the hilt carefully. I could tell she was uneasy with the sword in her hand, so I quickly pulled her aside.

"Just block. I'll be close the whole time, so just defend yourself as best you can, and I'll come to help." Isabel nodded, and I could see fear in her eyes. I put a gentle hand on her arm, and said, "Everything will be okay. I promise." She nodded again, then did something unexpected. She came forward and hugged me.

"I'm scared," she whispered by my ear.

"You'll be fine," I replied softly. I pulled away so I could look her in the eyes. "Just stay here with Golden Leaf and Hidden Star." She nodded and backed away from me, standing close to the back of the tepee. Hidden Star ran to her, tears in her eyes, and hugged her hard. Isabel returned her embrace, careful to keep her weapon away from the child.

"Let me fight," Golden Leaf said, taking a few steps forward to stand by her husband.

"No," Bear Claw replied firmly. "You are to stay with Isabel and Hidden Star. Only use a weapon if you must."

Golden Leaf opened her mouth to argue, but Bear Claw spoke before she could. "There is no time! Come Peter," he said, opening the flap and charging into battle. I lingered in the tepee, looking back at Isabel. She met my eyes, and I saw the fear deepening. After a moment, I turned and left the tepee.

I was instantly launched into a battle with Bill Dukes, the man with tattoos on every inch of his body. He was quick with his sword, but I was swifter. He swung his sword towards my head, and I ducked. He couldn't stop his motion, and he spun around. When his back was to me, I kicked him to the ground. He started to stand, and I used those few seconds to scan the area for Hook. Whenever his pirates attacked, he was usually at the heart of the battle.

But he wasn't.

This wasn't right. He was usually the first one after me. Not Bill Dukes, the tattooed man.

I thought I saw a swish of red fabric behind the chief's tepee, but I had no time to investigate. Before I knew it, it was gone. Bill Dukes was back on his feet, and he swung at me, launching us back into our battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the tent, Golden Leaf was arming herself.

"He needs me, he just won't admit it," she said, her voice holding more strength than Isabel had expected. Golden Leaf pulled a sword and a dagger from the wooden chest, and quickly tested their weight.

"You're not going out there, are you?" Isabel asked, taking a step towards the chief's wife.

"I'm trained. I can handle weapons. The tribe needs everyone trained to fight. I'm not going to stand by while my people die." She walked to the tepee's flap, then turned back. "Take care of my daughter," she said before disappearing out into the fight.

Isabel stood, listening to the sounds of the battle that was raging just outside the thin walls of the tepee. She thought she heard footsteps behind the tepee, and spun around. She could see the shadow of two men against the tepee's wall. One had a hook in his hand, and the other man had two scabbards on his belt. Isabel quickly pulled Hidden Star to the tepee's center and stood between the child and the wall, sword in hand.

The man with the hook cut a hole in the tepee's wall, and the two men stepped through.

The hook wasn't _in_ the man's hand. The hook _was_ the man's hand. He wore a long red coat embellished with gold trim and tall black leather boots. Atop his head sat a gigantic hat that matched his coat, and it had a long red feather that was stylishly attached to the brim.

"I don't believe we've met," the hook-handed man said, taking slow steps towards Isabel. Hidden Star backed away, whimpering, but Isabel held her ground. "I am James Hook, captain of the Jolly Roger. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Captain Hook removed his large hat and bowed mockingly. The feather on his hat brushed the floor.

When Isabel didn't respond, the captain continued talking. "You're obviously not from around here." He took a few steps to the side, and Isabel turned to keep him in front of her.

The other pirate seized Hidden Star, covering her mouth with his hand so she couldn't scream. She struggled against him, but she was nowhere near strong enough to escape.

Again, Isabel said nothing, so Captain Hook continued. "You must be a friend of Pan's. We are enemies, you know." He took a few quick steps forward, hooking his hook in the hilt of Isabel's sword and twisting. Isabel's wrist was turned painfully, and she released the weapon. It clattered to the ground at their feet. Captain Hook took advantage of Isabel's shock and grabbed her, pulling her close to his body. He brought his hook up to her neck, and she gasped.

"Now, my dear, what is your name?" Hook asked.

Isabel's eyes were wide and wild, and each breath was quick and shallow. "Isabel Jones," she panted.

"And where did Pan find you?"

"1759 Amber Street."

"I see. And where is that?"

"Elkbridge, Washington."

"Ah. Is that in the United States?"

"Yes." Isabel's mind was racing. Why was he asking for all this information?

Hook readjusted his grip on Isabel, holding onto the hood of her jacket instead of her arm. Quickly, she devised a plan: she would push his hook away from her neck then slip out of her jacket. It seemed too simple to actually work, but any plan was better than no plan at all.

"So, Isabel, how are you liking Neverland?" he asked.

Isabel frowned. "Is this some kind of _joke_?" she responded.

The hook came closer to her neck. She could feel the cold tip of it pressing into her skin, and she immediately shut her mouth.

"I don't joke," Hook said darkly. "Now _answer my question_."

"It's…lovely?" Isabel replied.

"And what do you think of Pan?"

Isabel paused, thinking. "He's nice. But he's…_troubled,_ I suppose."

"Ah," he said as if I had just revealed something extremely important to his investigation. "Has he said anything about a Wendy Darling?"

Isabel frowned again. "No…" she replied slowly.

"Oh, you should ask about her sometime! You know, she turned to piracy after a while. She got tired of Pan's childish ways. She left him after only a few weeks. And she took his Lost Boys, that greedy little girl! He's never been the same since."

Isabel was confused. Wendy Darling? The Lost Boys? Who? _What?

* * *

_

Bill Dukes was flat on his back for the third time. I laughed, pointing my sword at his throat. "You just don't give up, do you?"

He groaned in frustration. It must have been annoying being beaten by someone ten years younger than him. And, what's worse, I'd done it _three times_. In a _row_.

"Okay," Bill said, his voice mirroring his irritation. "I give up. Can I go now?"

I bent down to get closer to his face. "As long as you run to your ship and don't come back," I said. "Or I'll take you down a fourth time and won't show you any mercy."

Bill looked at my sword, pointing at his neck, then hurriedly said, "I will! I will! Let me go?"

I looked him in the eye, and I could see his fear. He was afraid that I would actually take his life. But he wasn't actually a threat. Now, if it had actually been _hard_ to get him down on his back, I might just injure him. But it was too easy. So I pulled back my sword and backed away.

Bill stood and grabbed his sword. "Thanks," he said quickly, looking down at the ground. He shoved his sword into it's scabbard, and, with that, Bill Dukes, the tattooed man, ran off into the woods.

I decided it would be a good idea to quickly check on Isabel. Just in case. I had told her I would be close by, but if she had shouted for me, I hadn't heard it. I moved to the front of the tepee and opened the flap.

Hook. I knew he had been up to something.

He stood in the middle of the tepee's floor, holding Isabel close to him with his hook against her neck. She looked panicked and confused, and she was rigid with fear.

"Peter!" Captain Hook greeted. "We were just talking about you. You and _Wendy_."

I knew he was trying to get in my head. He was trying to get me to show some weakness.

But not this time. Last time he may have found my weak spot, but I was over Wendy now.

Wasn't I?

"Let her go," I said darkly.

"Or what?" Hook asked, raising his eyebrows. "You'll run me through? You'd have to go through Isabel first."

My anger started building up. I had to get him to release Isabel, then I'd fight him.

Hook and I met eyes. He didn't blink, just stared back at me, challenging me.

Isabel took this opportunity to act, and she pushed the captain's hook away from her throat. Before Hook could react, she unzipped her jacket and slipped out of it, leaving him holding an empty coat by the hood. I jumped forward and blocked the pirate's swipes at Isabel with my sword.

But something made him stop. I turned to see what he was staring at. Isabel stood there in her short-sleeved shirt.

And then I noticed.

Isabel's arms were covered in a series of bruises, ranging from deep purple, like her cheek, to light yellow in color. There was a bit of blood on the left sleeve of her T-shirt, and a small rip on the right shoulder. She squirmed self-consciously, rubbing her arms.

Someone screamed outside, bringing me back to my senses. I turned around, expecting to face Hook, but he was gone. Outside the tent, I heard him shouting at his pirates to pull back.

The pirate holding Hidden Star looked from me to Isabel, dropped the child, and ran out of the tepee. Hidden Star fell to the ground, clearly stunned.

I picked Isabel's jacket up off the ground. "Where did you get those bruises?" I asked softly.

"Nowhere," she replied quickly, taking her jacket from my hand and swiftly putting it on to cover the bruises. Then she went over to Hidden Star and lifted her into her arms. The child cried into Isabel's shoulder, clinging to her. Isabel rocked her gently, whispering calming words into her ear.

We heard commotion outside, and we quickly went out. A small crowd was gathered around someone lying on the ground. Isabel and I walked over, and the crowd parted enough for us to see.

There, in the dust, lay Golden Leaf. Both hands were on one of her knees, and blood seeped between her fingers. Her face was contorted into a look of pain, and she whimpered. Bear Claw hovered over her, pacing back and forth, looking panicked.

"What happened?" I asked, looking down at Golden Leaf's knee.

"A pirate stabbed her," Bear Claw replied. "I told her to stay away from the battle!"

The Indian healer arrived a few minutes later to inspect the wounds. She quickly ordered a few of the men to move Golden Leaf into her tepee. Golden Leaf cried out in pain when they lifted her, and Bear Claw flinched. I could tell it was hard on him, seeing his wife was in pain.

"What can I do for her?" Bear Claw asked the healer worriedly.

"Nothing," the healer calmly replied. "Just get some rest. I'm sure she'll be fine once we get it cleaned and bound."

Bear Claw nodded, and the healer retreated to her tepee to begin her work.

It was clear that the chief didn't like being told he could do nothing. He started to pace back and forth, right in the center of the camp. A few of the other warriors lingered, sending him sympathetic looks before drifting off to bandage their wounds or rest.

"Daddy," Hidden Star cried, reaching for her father. He walked to Isabel and took Hidden Star from her arms. He held his daughter close, and I could tell he was relieved she was not hurt.

"You may go if you wish. I'll let you know how Golden Leaf is tomorrow," he said softly.

I nodded, and Isabel and I turned away.

We began to walk, and I glanced over at Isabel. She was looking at the ground, frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Does this happen often here? Pirate attacks?"

She sounded scared. I understood. It was only her second day here, and it happened to be the day the pirates decided to attack. Bad timing.

"No," I replied. "I'm not quite sure why they attacked this time." I looked back at her. She stared right back, and I could tell that the shock of having her life in danger still wasn't over. I could understand that.

"You act like this isn't a big deal!" she exclaimed, stopping in her tracks. "My _life_ was just threatened by pirates and you're just saying, 'Oh, that was unusual'?"

I didn't reply.

It took Isabel a few minutes to calm down before we continued to walk back.

"What did Hook ask you?" I asked when we started walking again.

"He asked my name, where I lived, what I think of Neverland, and what I think of you," she replied.

"Huh." Why did he want _that_ information?

I didn't know what those things would do for him, but if I knew Hook, I knew he had a plan.

And, like most of Hook's plans, I knew I was not going to like it.

* * *

That evening, a ship landed at 1759 Amber Street in Elkbridge, Washington. Captain Hook, accompanied by a short, fat man, walked down the gangplank. He breathed in the cool spring air, and smiled. "A nice change from the salty sea air, eh Smee?" he called back to the other man.

"Oh, most definitely, captain!" Smee replied, hurrying after the captain.

They walked quickly up the sidewalk to the front door of a small house. Hook found the doorbell, and rang it twice. "Now, Smee, you know the plan. And if you mess it up, I'll plunge my hook in you. Got it?"

Smee nodded.

"Wonderful! Now, smile! He's coming."

As soon as the captain finished his sentence, the door opened. In the doorway stood a very tall man with broad shoulders and an incredibly irritated look on his face. His eyes had a red tint to them, and a cigarette hung out of the side of his mouth.

"Oh, hello there! Are you Mr. Jones?" Hook asked.

"Who wants to know?" the man asked, blowing smoke into the captain's face.

"I am James Hook, captain of the Jolly Roger," Hook replied, gesturing to his ship when he mentioned it's name. "I understand that you've lost your daughter, have you not?"

"I have. Do you know where she is?" Mr. Jones replied, straightening up.

"She's been kidnapped by a boy named Peter Pan and brought to a place called Neverland. I don't think she'd come back willingly...I think you're going to have to come and get her."

Mr. Jones looked at the sword and pistol that Hook carried on his belt. "I'll bring my gun," he said, retreating into his house once more.

Hook smiled. This was working out just as he had planned.

* * *

_**Author's questions:**_

Where did Isabel's bruises come from? What is going to happen when Isabel's father is pulled into this? Will Golden Leaf be alright? Find out in Chapter 9! To be posted soon. ~Forest


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The rest of the day was spent stocking up on wild fruits for meals. Isabel insisted that it was necessary, and I didn't want to argue with her after what had happened this morning. I could tell she was still a bit rattled from the battle. She kept looking over her shoulder and jumping at every sound.

That evening, we sat at the table in the Burrow, eating a few of the fruits we had found in silence, both deep in thought. I was thinking about what Hook could be up to and what he was after today, and Isabel was thinking about…whatever Isabel was thinking about. I wasn't sure.

I noticed her staring at me. "What are you thinking about?" I asked.

For a moment, she didn't say anything, and I wondered if she was going to reply at all. Then she said, "Peter, who is Wendy Darling?"

I stared at her, stunned. She had a bit of a frown on her face, like this question had been troubling her all day. "Where did you hear that name?" I hissed, sitting up straighter.

"Captain Hook said that she might be the reason why you seem troubled," she replied.

"Don't ever believe anything he says," I said shortly, hoping she would let the subject go.

So Hook had told her about Wendy. I wondered how much she now knew.

"But who is she?" Isabel asked, not allowing me to change the subject.

I stared at the table for a minute. "She came to Neverland years ago with her brothers Michael and John." I shrugged nonchalantly. "She left a few weeks after she came and I never saw her again."

"Hook said she took your Lost Boys. Who are they?"

"Were," I corrected. "Wendy took them home with her to grow up." I sighed. "They were all children who ran away. If they weren't claimed in seven days, I brought them here." I looked around the table. "There were six of them. Slightly was the first to come, and he was my second-in-command. He used to sit here." I put my hand on the chair directly to my right. "Nibbs came next. He planned out all the battles. He sat here." I pointed to the chair to my left. "Then the twins came. They sat there." I pointed to the next two chairs on the right of the table. "Curley sat next to Nibbs, and Tootles, the last Lost Boy, sat next to Curley." I smiled at the memories. "John and Michael sat on your left and right, and Wendy sat where you are now. Wendy was the Lost Boys' mother, and I was their father. She used to tell them all sorts of stories, like Cinderella, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty."

"Why did she leave?" Isabel asked.

My face fell. "She wanted to grow up. She wanted me to go with her and grow up too." I stood, my head high. "But I will never grow up. No one can make me." In my mind, I saw her leaving me again and again like a broken record.

Isabel nodded her understanding and looked down at her hands.

"What about your family?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the painful memories. "What are they like?"

Isabel met my eyes. "My mother was the most beautiful person I knew. She used to tell me stories and read books to me all the time. I loved her very much." She looked down at her hands again, and continued softly. "She died when I was seven. She had been sick for a while, so it was only a matter of time before she left us." She paused. "Then there's my brother, Stephan. He's twenty three, married, and has a son. My brother is always there for me whenever I need him. His wife is too. And their son is the most adorable little boy I've ever known." She shook her head, smiling sadly. "He's so lucky to have a father like Stephan."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"My father is horrible. He drinks too much, and will disappear for days at a time. He spends more money on alcohol than food, but complains when there's nothing to eat. To be honest, he terrifies me." Isabel put her heels up on the edge of the chair and hugged her knees to her chest.

I remembered when I first met Isabel. She had told me to be very quiet because her father might hear. And, when he did, he knocked on the door, yelling at us to be quiet. I remember seeing the fear in her eyes and wondering why she was so scared.

"They're probably wondering where I am," Isabel said softly, her voice breaking through my thoughts. "Especially Stephan. He likes to know where I am."

"Maybe we should pay them a visit then…" I replied, walking over to Tinkerbell's home, which was little more than a hole in the wall with a few leaves covering the entrance. I peeked in. Tinkerbell lay on a tiny bed of leaves, asleep. I was happy to see that her normal sparkle was returning. She'd probably be up tomorrow, flying around with us.

"Oh, Peter, could we visit?" Isabel said excitedly, standing and coming over beside me.

"Sure," I replied, turning to face her. She was smiling again, and her eyes glowed with happiness. "We can go tomorrow. Just remember: time isn't measured here. I don't know how many days will have passed in Earth's time."

Isabel nodded enthusiastically. "I'll remember," she promised.

I smiled back, and Isabel yawned.

Isabel's yawn was contagious. "It's been a long day," I said softly, then yawned deeply.

"Mmm…I'm ready to sleep. You?" Isabel replied.

"Yes, me too."

"You take the bed tonight. I can sleep on the floor."

"No." I shook my head. "You can sleep there again. I was fine."

"Nonsense, I saw how stiff you were. Now it's my turn."

"If you insist…"I replied hesitantly.

She nodded, yawning again. She blew out all but one of the table's candles, then settled herself on the floor next to the bed. She folded her arms to create a pillow for her head.

I lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Goodnight, Peter," Isabel whispered. I heard her yawn again.

"Goodnight, Isabel."

We were both asleep within a few minutes.


End file.
